The Simplest of Siestas
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Mac reminisces the days he spent with Keita and how they met, and wonders just how lucky he was to meet such a kindhearted person like himself. This is based (kind of) in Yokai Watch 3, but no spoilers I assure you. OT3, MacKanKei just telling you now. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**So I realize I haven't played Yokai Watch 3 at all, but with all the art involving Mac and Keita (and on some occasions Kanchi) I have already developed a big heart for the pairing Mackay {(Mac x Keita or マッケー** **, Mackee (there's a line over the last e but I couldn't get it to go on my computer)] and Mac himself. His smile just plain says it all. He's a true friend, and shows a lot of love for yokai and humans *cough*Nate*cough*. I hope they keep his name canon when the game gets dubbed. Last I read his last name was Hazeltine?**

 **Not a bad name in my opinion and I rather like it to tell you the truth. I've spoken to friends about the OT3 MacKanKei, and already it's one of my mains hahaha. Kanchi deserves more love nowadays, and thus this was formed. I do not own ANYTHING yokai watch related (or the song I put into the fic to give it a background.) Akihiro Hino owns yokai watch, enough said and done!**

 **Now for the aforementioned song, click here for the music piece and read on! Thank you! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **[Also, if the link doesn't work as stated above, just type in You Belong to Me Initials as CB, by said artist. You'll love it.]**

 **[[Please Note: I HAVE NOT PLAYED YOKAI WATCH 3 YET (CAN'T WAIT THOUGH) SO THIS IS JUST IN MY STORY.]]**

* * *

Mac was unsure how it came to this. Here he was in his secret tree house, lying down in an orange hammock covered in mango spots, covered head to toe by both his boyfreinds, sound asleep, Keita and Kanchi. Keita on the left and the short of the two on the right. He smiles a little wider as the wind gently blows around the clubhouse, the hammock rocking left and right for the three.

He heard the tweets of blue jays and cardinals all around him, sun patching through the leaves of branches and caressing them with its warmth.

It was only a couple months ago when he encountered Keita on his regular days of school, and coming home he noticed that Keita had moved right next to him and introduced himself with his bright smile and sunglasses.

They shared an earnest interest in becoming friends right away, and seeing as Keita didn't know English he was a really good teacher. Showing him the ways of speaking English and learning it made Keita elated to learn, and his excitement spread to Mac like chicken pox, and he'd blush whenever he'd mention Mac taught him the skills of an expert.

In return he received a few words and phrases of japanese, even though his parents had taught him that as a younger child in hopes of travelling to other countries together. The yokai watch was rather a new interest to him, and the second Keita mentioned 'yokai', he flashed his gem on the necklace around his shoulders. Thus he and Keita began their journey of befriending yokai in St. Peanutsburg.

The brown haired child had laughed at the place for having such a name, probably the founder wanted to leave a real lasting impression. The shorter of the two really did have a blooming friendship. However, that grew like a flower in both their chests and soon flourished as a caring relationship.

Neither denied the feelings but they had to be sure.

It almost broke Mac's heart to be told that Keita had an interest for his friend Kanchi back at Japan. He wasn't sure how to compose himself when it came to the day Keita had to leave, but seeing him smile meant things would be alright and possibly he could visit Japan someday.

After all, he could use Mirapo to come visit whenever he wanted to, and that was one bright side. If he remembered where most of their locations were.

An extra bonus to this was Dorothy gave him permission to have a video chat room, but only as long as he had Keita (and other friends in the area) to chat to. It was a surprise when they finally were able to chat without too much delays:

 _ **Logged in as Mac-Entosh**_

 _ **Awaiting response from friend...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Amano3324 Has logged in_**

 ** _Mac: It's been a bit of a while huh? How are things back in your home?_**

 ** _Keita: Mac-kun it's only been about 3 weeks, but it did feel like months since I've last seen you. Things are hectic still! All the yokai keep coming for my friends and Jibanyan isn't of any help!_**

 ** _Mac: Haha! Dude-a, try calling another feline! Meramerion can burn them with his mane!_**

 ** _Keita: But he's my first choice! In case they bring out any surprises. I... I still miss you._**

 ** _Mac: I miss you too. Things still going alright at school I hope? And with your friends?_**

 ** _Keita: Yes, school hasn't changed that much. Oh, I want you to meet someone!_**

 ** _A bit of the blurry mess commenced on the screen in front of Mac as both their cameras were activating. The screen went a bit hazy and the disgruntled mess of brown, red and orange rearranged itself into the screen. It re organized itself and on screen, Keitas form appeared almost as average as he told him others saw him to be._**

 ** _Mac: Keita! Did you do something with your hair? (trying to sound silly)._**

 ** _Keita: No, no! What about you? (he says the way Mac taught him). They both laugh at the still novice level._**

 ** _Unknown voice: Keita, can I show myself now?_**

 ** _This caught Mac's attention, looking closer to the screen to see the other unannounced voice. A similar boy with brown hair, and shorter than Keita appeared wearing headphones. But of course, Mac, and the other boy's hearts fluttered at how they saw one another._**

 ** _Keita: This is Kanchi! He's been one of my best friends since Kindergarten! I wanted to introduce you to him so we could discuss something important!_**

No other words were needed to be said about what the important topic was. Mac took the hint. Keita had told him that he had an interest with someone back in St. Peanutsburg, and Kanchi was reluctant to ever agree appearing on camera and saying hi.

They talked about Mac's home and Keita's home and how the similarities and differences made them such unique places to live, you would want to visit either at any time. The various waffle houses scattered in the towns and surprisingly large amount of mini marts littered around every corner of every city in both countries. The cherry blossoms that bloomed, the mountains and sites that lead one to peace.

It all felt the same. Just the times were 12 hours set apart from each other, where Keita and Kanchi were talking at 10 AM and Mac called them at 10 PM at his location. Despite that, he gained the confidence to befriend and later be accustomed to Kanchi. Dorothy never trusted Mac to talk or go anywhere beyond 10, but he was in his room next to his sisters' so that wasn't a problem as staying awake was.

It was no surprise to him that Keita''s parents returned to visit for a small business trip. He invited Kanchi, and so long as he didn't get sick or lost his parents gave him permission to see Peanutsburg.

He ruffled his boyfriends' hair as they slept, hugging tighter around him just enough to lose his breath.

Mac was sure if it wasn't for the yokai, he would never even have met Keita or become one of his significant others.

Yokai may be trouble and for others it's a slight blessing. He figured as long as the two could see yokai, and one day coax Kanchi into showing him the vast amount and white butler and red neko he'd be more than surprised.

Deciding to finally join them in slumber land, he closes his eyes relaxing himself with Kanchi and Keita. Sunlight was the best thing to bathe in nowadays, and with his significant others, it made more the difference. Besides his parents not being around too much to support him in most of his activities, Dorothy and these two would make up for it.

Things felt just as though they were in a tropical country, and Mac had everything he needed right there in his arms.


End file.
